MST3K 1105 - The Beast of Hollow Mountain
This article is a stub. For details on how to fill in information, see Sample MST3K Episode Listing. The movie In Mexico, an American cowboy investigates the recent disappearance of cattle from a nearby village while at the same time dealing with the village's various residents. Near the very end of the movie, the titular beast, which turns out to be a large dinosaur, appears to terrorize the village. The episode Host segments Prologue: Jonah and the Bots have Painting Day. Jonah is awed by Crow's artwork. Segment One: Jonah continues to praise Crow's artistic aptitude. In the Invention Exchange, Jonah unveils the Disco Cannon to bring the disco anywhere, while Kinga demonstrates how the Titanic could have avoided sinking if it had a hot water cannon for melting icebergs. It also provides a laugh as a thirsty Max tries to drink from the hose and scalds his mouth (twice). Segment Two: After talking to Jonah about constructing his spacesuit, Crow and Tom express their wish that movies focus more on the monsters. Tom's idea for a monster movie involves an artistic idea of a monster on the road. Crow's is a comedy-focused film, all voiced by Eddie Murphy called "Bro-zilla". When Tom reveals that his monster would kill himself at the end of his movie, it brings down the mood considerably and Jonah begs for a Movie Sign. Segment Three: Jonah and the Bots hold a Mexican-themed fashion show. Kinga and Max are mostly impressed, though not with Jonah. Segment Four: Crow and Tom starts dancing around in outfits inspired by the celebration. Their refusal to speak greatly unsettles Jonah and the Mads. After Movie Sign, Jonah asks the Bots what they were doing, but they claim that it wasn't them. Segment Five: Jonah and the Bots re-imagine movies with dinosaurs in them. Stinger: The dinosaur rips the stick out of the leading lady's hands and breaks it. Callbacks * "Watch out for snakes!" (''Eegah'') * "This is where the fish lives." (The Touch of Satan) Obscure references * "Ooh, Desilu font." :Desilu is Desi Anez and Lucille Ball's TV production company, best known for their sitcom I Love Lucy (1951-1957). * "Jorge Stahl, author of the harrowing memoir ''Permanent Medianoche."'' :Director of Photography Jorge Stahl's name was riffed by combining it with author Jerry Stahl who wrote the novel Permanent Midnight. Jonah says the title of the book in Spanish. * "Hasta La Vista, baby." :Arnold Schwarzenegger's catchphrase from the Terminator film series. * "I am a lineman for the pueblo..." :A paraphrase of the song "Wichita Lineman", written by Jimmy Webb and popularized by singer Glen Campbell. * "She rode a lady-saddle." :Reference to the theme song of the comedy western film Blazing Saddles. This riff is repeated several more times with other adjectives. * "I came here to kick butt and chew bubble gum. And bubble gum hasn't been invented yet!" :A reference to a well-known line from Roddy Piper's character Nada in the movie They Live!. ''Bubble gum was invented in 1928. * ''"They hate these tables! Everybody stay away from the tables!" :A reference to a scene from the Steve Martin movie The Jerk in which Martin's character assumes that an assassin is shooting at some nearby cans and not him. * "It's the eye of the beast, it's the thrill of the mountain!" :Sung to the tune of "Eye of the Tiger", the theme to the film Rocky III ''by the band Survivor. * ''"Hello? Yellow King? Buffalo Bill? Jigsaw? You in here?" :This refers to three fictional reclusive murderers- The Yellow King from the TV drama True Detective, Buffalo Bill from the novel and film The Silence of the Lambs, and Jigsaw from the Saw film franchise. * "But the cowboy didn't like him so he shot him in the fa-ace..." :A joke referencing the MST3K Love Theme from the Joel-era Comedy Central episodes. * "That's my purse! I don't know you!" :This references the King of the Hill episode "Bobby Goes Nuts", which sees Bobby Hill take up women's self-defense lessons to toughen up. This outburst would usually be followed by a kick in the scrotum. * "Body blow! Body blow! Uppercut! He's down for the count!" : In the original arcade version of the Nintendo game Punch-Out!!, an announcer would recount what the player was doing when he made a move. The last one was when a character was knocked out. Behind the scenes MST3K cast Regular cast *Jonah Ray - Jonah Heston *Hampton Yount - Crow T. Robot *Baron Vaughn - Tom Servo *Felicia Day - Kinga Forrester *Patton Oswalt - Max (TV's Son of TV's Frank) *Rebecca Hanson - Gypsy / Synthia *Tim Ryder - Bonehead #1 *Zach Thompson - Bonehead #2 *Joel Hodgson - Ardy The Skeleton Crew *Har Mar Superstar (Bandleader), Tony Bevilacqua, Matthew Compton, Denver Dalley, Jason Fabus, Charlie Erickson, Andris Mattson, Amanda Mndr Warner, Josiah Steinbeck Guest cast MST3K crew *Directed by Joel Hodgson & Robert Cohen Production Goofs * During the final host segment in which Jonah and the 'Bots speculate about how other movies would be better if they included dinosaurs, Jonah postulates an alternate ending to the film Chinatown in which Jack Nicholson says "Forget about it, Jake. It's Dinosaurtown". In Chinatown, that iconic line is said TO Jack Nicholson's character (Jake Gittes), not by him. He also refers to the performers Jack Nicholson and Faye Dunaway by their real names, but refers to Noah Cross (played by John Huston) by his character name. Callbacks *"Watch out for snakes!" (Eegah) *"This is where the fish lives." (The Touch of Satan) Trivia * The great grandsons of the films sound director James L. Fields saw the riff before they knew they had any familial connection to it. When they learned that their maternal great grandfather worked on the film, they said that the riff is now "twice as funny to them" and that the sound direction is "the film's only saving grace." Video releases Gallery References Category:Season 11 Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Episodes directed by Joel Hodgson Category:Unrated movies